


Something New

by mother_hearted



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty seconds after Henry opens his eyes and sees the full length mirror in front of them he does the most impressive impersonation of a fish Alex has ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

Thirty seconds after Henry opens his eyes and sees the full length mirror in front of them he does the most impressive impersonation of a fish Alex has ever seen. When his mouth finally shuts for good, his face is pink and his eyes keep flickering back from his reflection to the spot where Alex is standing right next to him.

"...you were listening?"

He scoffs loudly and Henry blushes harder, already beginning to fidget.

"I did ask, didn't I?"

He might've asked for the hell of it but he'd taken what Henry said seriously. Something he'd always wanted to do but was too afraid, too shy to ask for and Alex had made it safe for him to tell him, without having to actually _ask_ him. Henry keeps fidgeting but it's not in a _'my body isn't ready'_ way, more he's hesitating and from the look in his eyes, already a little turned on.

Henry's sitting at the end of his bed and Alex sinks down in front of him, knees on the carpet and forearms framing the sides of his thighs. His attention settles on him immediately, finally moving off the mirror and he gives him a smile. "We don't have to do anything." It hadn't been hard getting the mirror, just took a bit of looking and the first thing he's always made clear when they're together is Henry's comfort. He knows Henry's nervous, it's something new and at the same time, something he's fantasized about for so long it could end up disappointing to play out. He gets that.

"But I think it can be fun," he chuckles, lips twitching into a grin. "I know you like to watch me." His eyes widen a fraction at that, face rosy but it's not a denial and he knows Henry does. He always maneuvers himself so he can see, see Alex and his hands, his mouth, his cock, watch as his breathing draws ragged. His eyes flicker above his head, back to his red faced reflection in the mirror and a small noise finally makes its way from his throat.

"I've never... watched myself, before."

"Is that something you don't want to do?"

Henry looks back at him, unsure. It makes Alex draw himself up so he's kneeling instead, bringing his hands to his sides to rub them gently. This shyness is something he expects from Henry, so his hands keep their soothing motions, waiting until the nervous tension is gone. When his shoulders sag and relax, face opening up Alex sees it's safe to tease and he does.

"I have to tell you, the view's always been good for me."

Henry's expression takes on a weird mix of startled and _pleased_ and Alex thinks he'll be fine.


End file.
